darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Gerevon Exier
Gerevon Exier, Commander of the Silver Vanguard Gerevon Exier is a former Paladin of the Silver Hand, whom served with the Argent Crusade in Northrend up until his disapperance following the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. With stoic views on both the Scourge, the Crusade, and indeed the rest of Azeroth, Gerevon faced many trials within his time, and had dedicated himself to a life of combat. Gerevon recently returned from his self-imposed exile in the north, to reclaim his leadership of the Silver Vanguard. Appearance Tall, is the first thing that comes to mind. Averaging out around 6"4, Gerevon towers above most of his compatriots in the Argent Crusade, spouting propaganda and praising the light as he fights. His long, shaggy hair is streaked with flecks of gray, complimenting a rough, yet somewhat casual beard that clings to his jawline like wet clothing to the body. His loud, rumbling voice booms like a drumbeat bursting forth from silence. Broad, heavy-set shoulders, with several ragged scars criss-crossing his face, Gerevon's appearance denote a lifetime spent in combat, and service. Pre Third War - The Long Silence *Under Construction Third War - Of Men and Undead * Under Construction Post Third War - The Drunk *Under Construction Outland - Light's Return *Under Construction Sunwell - Blessed Path *Under Construction Northrend - Trials and Tribulations *Under Construction Northrend - The Faithful Few *Under Construction Northrend - Journey's End *Under Construction Gerevon's body was never recovered after his supposed death - a fact that still baffles many of his closest friends among the Crusade. Some believe that he was taken into the halls of the dreaded Icecrown Citadel, to be turned into a weapon of the Lich King. Others, believe that he survived the battle between himself and his son, masking his identity. Whilst many have claimed that such things are pure nonsense, and unlikely, there have been reports that a man of similar description has been seen wandering the barren hills of Icecrown. Personality Gerevon has a kind personality, treating others honorably, and fairly. He offers help to others, from the most menial task, to the greatest of effort's required, he does not mind. However, Gerevon keeps a rather serious tone around himself, rarely joking around, or actively partaking in pranks. Quotations "I watched my wife die, boy, and I couldn't do a damned thing about it. You'd better show some damn respect, before I re-deploy you to the front." - Gerevon to Footman Frenk Gonas. "May the light continue to guide me. To protect me, to stay my hand from the flesh of innocents, and to provide me with the strength to protect those of pure-heart." - Gerevon in prayer. "Do I look dead to you?" - Upon returning from the Plaguelands. "You're a disgrace, kiddo. You call yourself a Paladin, fel, you're not even disciplined. You're rude, brash, disgusting, and the women hate you. Now, I suggest you shove your -pride- down your own throat, and start following orders. Am I clear?" - Gerevon to unknown. Acquaintances *Under Construction OOC Information *'Level:' 80 *'Spec:' Retribution/Holy *'Average DPS:' 2.4k-3.6k *'Guild:' None See also Category:Characters